


Day 12: Omegaverse

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Branding, Claiming Bites, Fanart, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Omega Rhys, im on vacay, still a little late but im gonna miss some days sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Handsome Jack has a possessive streak a mile wide and Rhys has finally agreed to allow Jack to claim him. Cue Jack reveling in the opportunity to do so.





	Day 12: Omegaverse




End file.
